


Centennial

by fadedreams



Series: It All Started With [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Bucky's 100th Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: It's Bucky's birthday and you want everything to go smoothly - for once, it actually does.





	Centennial

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this probably won’t make sense if you haven’t read the previous installments – I tried to work around it but couldn’t. The next one should be okay - yes, I already have an idea for the next one. I can't help it!
> 
> Also, my timeline for this one is a little off on this one with Bucky’s birthday and the years passed in It All Started With. But - like always, let’s just roll with it. Cool, cool, cool.

“Don’t you say I’m creepy when I do this?” Bucky mumbled sleepily.

“You get up every day before the sun is up and _today_ you decide to sleep in?” You grinned, chin propped on your forearm.

Bucky opened one eye and smiled when he saw your wide grin. “I thought I’d earned it, given the day and all.”

You groaned and flopped onto his back. “You’re killin’ me Barnes.”

He turned over so that you were lying on his stomach and yawned. You smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Hey.”

Bucky’s eyes softened and he kissed your nose. “Good morning doll.”

“What do you want for breakfast?” You asked, resting your head against his chest. He hummed, pretending to think, and you focused on his steady heartbeat.

“Would it be too much if I said you?” He asked. 

You popped your head up and noted the mischievous look in his eye. You tossed your shirt over your shoulder and he perked up.

“It’s just that easy?” He asked with a smile. His hands came up to your waist and his eyes looked down your body.

“Today?” You nodded with a sharp smile. “Anything for your birthday – within reason.”

Bucky huffed a laugh and brought you down to press a kiss to your lips. “I think I’m going to like this birthday.”

\--

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Sam called out, the front door slamming closed and his heavy footsteps coming towards you. Steve and Sam popped into the kitchen, looking energized.

“About five pounds of bacon, you want some?” You asked, nodding towards the plates.

“That depends, where’s Barnes?” Sam asked, throwing a sweaty arm around you.

“Stop hitting on my girl Wilson,” Bucky pushed him aside and pressed a kiss to your temple. You leaned into him and kissed the side of his neck. “Smells good, I thought it was my turn to make breakfast?”

“Not today,” you said, turning the stove off.

He grinned and leaned down to give you a slow kiss before Steve loudly cleared his throat.

“Oh good, I thought you two were joined at the face there for a second,” Sam joked. You rolled your eyes and went to bring the food to the dining table.

“Happy birthday Buck,” Steve tugged Bucky into a tight hug, one that looked painful, and patted his back.

“Happy birthday, weirdo,” Sam sighed, giving his shoulder a hard shove. “Congratulations on making it this far.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and gave Sam a sincere smile. “Thanks man.”

You smiled and gestured to the table. “It’s going to get cold.”

“We’ve got breakfast going on upstairs, I just came down to grab some of my stuff for the day. Have you told him yet?” Steve asked, disappearing into his room.

Bucky raised his eyebrows at you and you smiled. “No, not yet. _Thanks_!”

“Sorry,” he said with a wince, duffle bag over his shoulder.

“Thanks for the snack,” Sam grabbed a few strips of bacon and Bucky frowned.

“A few for the road,” Sam pressed a kiss to your head. You laughed at Bucky’s disgruntled look and waved them off.

“See you,” Steve waved and they were both gone within seconds.

You leaned back into the chair and propped your feet into Bucky’s lap.

“Good?” You asked, motioning towards the omelet and he nodded. Bucky pulled you closer by your legs and you smiled.

“So what do you have planned today?” He asked before taking another huge bite of his breakfast. “I would’ve been happy with a day in with you.”

“I know you would’ve.” You nudged him with your foot. “I can’t keep you all to myself on your birthday.”

“Yeah you can,” he snorted. You dug your heel into his thigh and he squirmed.

“I _meant_ , other people want to see you today too.” You took a bite of your bacon. “Besides, I know you – it’s nothing big or extravagant.”

You frowned, thinking of the small party everyone was fixing up upstairs. Would it be too much? Too little? Maybe Bucky would have liked something bigger.

Bucky’s hand on your calf brought you out of your mind. He smiled softly at you. “Whatever you have planned, I know I’m going to love it.”

You huffed. “I just – I didn’t want to go overboard, I know crowds are still a little overwhelming and if I had let Tony have his way he would’ve invited half of New York-”

“Hey.” He stopped you with a smile. “You _do_ know me – I haven’t celebrated most of my birthdays anyway. Even when I did, my family didn’t have enough to be throwing some big party. I’ll love it, I promise.”

You smiled and couldn’t help but give him a quick peck. “It’s your birthday and somehow _you’re_ comforting _me_.”

He grinned and sipped his coffee. You smiled and played with the ends of his still sleep-ruffled hair.

“So, you gonna tell me?” He asked after a while of comfortable silence.

“Nah,” you said, smile wide and eyes bright. You took a sip of your lukewarm coffee. “I’ll let you simmer in it.”

Bucky pinched your arm lightly and you squealed. Getting up, you jumped away and placed your dish into the sink.

“I’m going to go get ready while you’re going to stay here and take a nap or go for a run.” You stopped by the bedroom door and laughed lightly at his frown. “Steve is also not disposable at this time.”

“So-” Bucky tapped his chin. “Let me get this straight, doll. You want me to spend my day alone, without you, no arguments or questions?”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s not for a _long_ time. An hour or two tops. Watch a scary movie, you can’t do that when I’m here.” You pulled on fresh clothes and came back out to Bucky frowning even more exaggeratedly.

“I’d rather watch one of _your_ movies with _you_ here,” he said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

You smiled and placed a kiss onto his temple. “I’ll be right back. Natasha and Vision said they’d come down after half an hour so you won’t be entirely alone.”

“More like, to make sure I won’t sneak up and crash the surprise?”

Grinning, you grabbed your phone and opened the front door. “ _Possibly_.”

Bucky lets out a deep laugh and you shut the door behind you.

\--

“It’s weirdly warm out today.” You peeked out the window to the top floor terrace and glanced at the bright sun. “A warm day in March in New York City - that’s lucky.”

“It’s called global warming,” Tony said as he passed you with a pile gifts in his hands.

Bruce snorted, balancing a few trays of food. “Greenhouse gases.”

“Seriously, the earth melting is nothing to be happy about,” Sam joked, sternly.

“Hey!” You said with mock outrage. “I’m the most eco-friendly out of all of you.”

Tony popped back into the main room and raised an eyebrow.

“Do I need to remind you that I’m the only name in clean energy right now?” He argued, hand on his hip.

“Do _I_ need to remind _you_ that Pepper and I run your company?” You argued back. “So technically, it’s thanks to us you’re the only name in clean energy.”

“ _What_?” He asked, stepping closer. “I started that before you were director!”

“Yeah, with me assisting the director _and_ you at the time!”

“Ah,” Pepper’s voice floated in. “The sound of bickering, must be my family.”

You turned to her, face flushed. “Sorry Pep’,” you both mumbled.

Pepper smiled. “Move it you two, we can’t keep him waiting all day. It’s warm but the wind’s got a bite to it so I’ve left the door open to the terrace. The space warmers are on, it should be a good balance. Sam and Rhodey are bringing up the last of the food.”

“Vis says he’ll bring him up soon, we’re almost done anyway,” Wanda smiled. “Everyone, please remember – no shouting surprise! It’s a surprise party but we don’t want to scare him. I’m talking to you Samuel!”

“What?” Sam asked defensively. “I promised!”

Steve laughed behind him and clapped his shoulder. “I’ll keep an eye on the troublemaker.”

“Hey! That’s not me, that’s definitely _her_ ,” Sam pointed towards you and you gaped.

“How dare you,” you said with an exaggerated gasp. “It’s not my fault I grew up around Stark.”

“Now wait just one minute-”

“ _Move it!”_ Pepper said one last time.

\--

“Don’t people usually jump out from behind stuff and scream surprise?” Bucky asked with a laugh, his eyes bright.

“That’s what I said!” Sam shouted over the music.

Wanda and Steve grabbed him and pulled him towards the bar.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “That’s a weird way to say _thank you_.”

Bucky laughed and swung an arm over her shoulder. “Thank you.”

Natasha huffed and shrugged his arm off. “Your girl organized it all, you should thank her.”

You flushed. “I told you, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Bucky shot you his small smile. “Thank you doll.”

Smiling, you pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “You’re welcome,” you whispered.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony popped out from behind Natasha and frowned. “We agreed no public displays.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s his birthday! _Pepper_!”

A stern – “Tony-” came from behind Bucky.

Tony straightened and you smirked.

“I stepped into the kitchen for two minutes,” Pepper sighed then smiled. “Happy Birthday James.”

Bucky ducked his head and smiled. “Thank you Pepper.”

“Happy Birthday punk - _again_!” Steve broke up the semi-circle and crashed into Bucky.

Steve’s laughter brought a smile to your face and you turned to Clint who had a makeshift DJ table.

“Do you accept song requests?” You asked, leaning onto his side.

Clint smiled. “No, but you’re one of my favorites so – go ahead.”

You grinned and leaned over to scroll through the playlist.

“Barton! That’s favoritism!” Tony yelled from across the terrace.

You both flipped him off and Sam laughed loudly at his scowl. You smile when you find a song you liked and point to it. Clint rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Thank you Clint!”

As the song’s opening bars started, Wanda’s eyes caught yours.

Her grin was wide and she immediately pulled on Vision’s hands. Twirling towards the center, he followed her hesitantly.

Bucky’s eyes found yours and you beckoned him over with your finger.

_Somebody misses you when you’re away  
They wanna wake up with you everyday_

You danced along to the song, spinning around Bucky and laughed when he caught you.

“I haven’t heard of this one,” he said to you, swinging you side to side.

“I’ll add it onto our playlist,” you said, kissing his chin. “ _If I am good to you, won’t you be good to me,_ ” you sang softly.

Bucky pressed his face into your hair and you felt his smile.

“Hey,” he said, nudging you with his nose.

“Yeah?” You leaned back, turning your face up to look at him.

“Seriously, thank you for this.” He squeezed your waist and you smiled.

“You’re welcome _cariño_.”

The song switched to something even faster and Sam cheered, rubbing against Natasha. She smirked and nodded, dancing back.

“Well I’ll be,” you said, motioning to everyone dancing. “I knew Clint would make a good DJ.”

Bucky smiled. “What’s on the agenda then?”

“Music, of course,” you said.

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Lunch from your favorite restaurant, Fatima was more than happy to cater our little event.”

“Is she here?” He looked around.

You shook your head. “No, she had another event, but sends her love. She actually sent a huge present with the food.” You pointed to the table on the far end that held an array of presents.

“That big blue one?” He asked.

“Yeah,” you smiled. “I think it’s a pasta maker.”

“You think or you hope?”

You grinned sheepishly. “I make better pasta than you do!”

Bucky mimicked your exaggerated gasp from earlier and you laughed.

“Insults on my birthday,” he joked.

“Hey, the truth hurts.” You squirmed as he pinched you softly. “Alright, alright, after lunch, we’ll open the presents and have some cake.”

Bucky perked up and you smiled. “Yes, I made your favorite.”

“You’re the best, have I ever told you that?”

You tilted your head thoughtfully. “Once or twice.”

Suddenly, the bright sunlight disappeared and a cluster of dark clouds rolled in.

“What the-” Sam said, looking up. “Forecast said no rain.”

Bucky broke out of your hold and went to help Wanda who was already levitating some of the presents inside.

Everyone started fluttering about, picking things up to take them inside when you heard a rumble of thunder. _That happened too fast_ , you thought and looked up to the sky.

You put out a hand to stop everyone. “Stop, wait – _listen_.”

Just as you said that, thunder boomed and the ground beneath you seemed to shake as if it were falling apart. You knew that sound - you grinned.

Tony was the first to catch on. “Oh _come on_! I just fixed the landing pad from his last visit. That man has no regard for personal property!” Tony yelled, his brows furrowed. You jogged towards the landing pad on the adjacent side of the balcony and saw Thor standing tall, his ever present jovial smile wide and sincere.

“Thor!” You grinned up at him.

“Little Stark!” He yelled.

You threw yourself into his open arms. His laugh was deep and rumbled beneath your ear as he picked you up and spun you.

“I heard there was a party for our fearsome warrior,” Thor boomed, his voice loud.

“Oh! Right!” You turned around and smiled sheepishly at Bucky, who just smiled.

“See,” Tony nudged him with his elbow and crossed his arms. “We’re like week old trash next to Point Break.”

You rolled your eyes and huffed. “He never visits!”

“Barnes!” Thor slapped him on the back, making Bucky stumble. “Your first century! The first one is always the most fun!”

“Thank you?” He said, his tone making it sound like a question.

“I brought you a gift!” He patted his suit and you yelled.

“Wait! Gifts are opened at the end!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Giggles, let the god give shadow man a gift.”

Bucky and Thor both looked to you and you sighed. “Go ahead.”

Thor grinned and handed Bucky a clear green gemstone the size of his two fists. Bucky’s arm audibly whirred at the weight of it and you stared at it in awe. Upon closer inspection, the gemstone had a blue hue and you ran your thumb across a jagged edge.

“Is this raw aquamarine?” You asked.

Thor beamed at you. “Yes!”

“I am no longer worried that I got the worst gift,” Tony whispered loudly.

You elbowed him in his stomach and shot him a look.

Bucky smiled, confused, but thanked him sincerely.

“The stone is brought to us by mermaids,” Thor said, his eyes thoughtful.

“Those exist?” You asked, sputtering.

“Of course!” Thor grinned. “They’re said to bring courage and protection to travelers - above all, _happiness_. If anyone deserves that it’s our mighty warrior.”

“Alright, the heartfelt explanation may beat my gift,” Tony muttered.

You glanced at him. “Are we going to ignore that he just said _mermaids_ exist?”

“Hey, we didn’t know Asgard was thing – mermaids is tame compared to aliens.”

You frowned.

“I also brought refreshments!” He disappeared around the corner he came from, and returned shortly with a barrel of what you assumed was liquor.

“Is that the stuff from Sam’s birthday?” Rhodey asked, eyeing the barrel with distain.

Thor laughed deeply, his chuckles echoing. “I had warned you not to drink so much!”

Natasha and Clint crowded the barrel, both eagerly holding an empty glass. “Come on Steve! This is the only thing that’ll get you all drunk, we’re on an even playing field now.”

Bucky came up behind you and hooked his chin on your shoulder.

“It’ll make a nice paperweight,” you said, kissing his cheek.

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, it’ll make for a good weapon the next time we’re all in a fight. I’ll just throttle someone with it.”

You elbowed him with a frown and he huffed. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it!”

“Well, _I_ like it, so you can bring it down to my office when we’re done here.”

“Yes dear,” he said into your ear, making you shiver.

“Alright, alright, break it up you two,” Tony hollered over from the barrel. “Come get good and drunk on the Asgardian moonshine.”

You laughed and grabbed Bucky’s hand. “Finally, something that’ll get you _all_ drunk.”

“This’ll be fun.”

\--

The sky had started to darken when Clint popped out from the French doors, the three tiered cake wobbling in his hands.

“Cake time!” Steve slurred excitedly.

You smiled and hide a laugh behind a cough.

“ _Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday – to you!_ ” They all stumbled over their words.

You watched from the table as Steve, Rhodey, Sam and Clint, drunkenly sang to Bucky. Wanda had immediately taken the cake from Clint’s shaky hands and dropped it – _safely_ \- in front of him.

“Is it just me – or was that not horrible?” You whispered to Wanda. “Especially considering that Tony, Pepper, you and me are the only ones not on our way towards blacking out.”

She laughed lightly, her hair tickling your arm and nodded. “Bucky is not so inebriated as well.”

You turned to watch Bucky who was grinning and laughing at the spectacle your little family was making. He had a few glasses earlier but seemed to be more alert after eating.

“Make a wish!” Steve said, pointing at the candles atop of the cake.

Bucky’s glazed eyes found yours and grinned. He winked and you rolled your eyes with a smile.

Sam and Clint grabbed large butcher knives and you quickly jumped up.

“Alright, alright, everyone find a seat and we’ll get you some cake.” You grabbed the knives and Wanda grabbed a few plates.

You’d handed everyone a slice when Bucky suddenly grabbed your waist and pulled you onto his lap.

“ _Okay,_ ” you said, knife tumbling out of your hand.

Natasha caught it without looking and nonchalantly threw it back onto the table. “This cake is _amazing_ ,” she exclaimed, her voice loud.

Tony laughed and Pepper smiled, each chewing on their own slices. You caught Wanda’s wide eyes and waved away her worry. Vision leaned onto her small frame and she smiled.

“This was amazing, thank you _iubire_ ,” he kissed your temple and you smiled.

“You haven’t even tried the cake yet.” You leaned back to cup his cheek and grinned at his expression when you squished them together. “I think _someone_ is still a little drunk.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky said, gaze sharp. You smiled.

Despite his insistence, you knew him and you knew that because Steve and Bucky couldn’t regularly get drunk – they didn’t know how to act when they were.

“Take a bite,” you instructed, letting go of his face.

He grinned and softly bit your shoulder blade. You squeaked, going to jump up but his grip on you tightened.

“I meant your birthday cake!” You pinched his shoulder in retaliation.

Bucky laughed at your disgruntled expression, deep and loudly. You couldn’t help but smile, laughter for him wasn’t a rare occurrence anymore but it still warmed you.

“Alright, alright, I’m getting you some water.” You stood up from his lap and kissed his forehead. “Eat.”

He smiled up at you and you rolled your eyes.

“Who else needs some water?” You called out.

“We need some more of that Asgardian stuff,” Sam gurgled. “Thor!”

Natasha threw a glass towards the ground and it shattered. “ _Another_!”

Clint laughed so hard he fell off his chair. Pepper stood and fussed over him.

Thor laughed and looked at you, eyes clear and bright - not the least bit affected. “It is amusing to see them like this, no?”

You smiled and shook your head. “I’m going to bring you _all_ some water.”

\--

A few bottles of water, some dancing and snacks later, everyone was a little less clumsy.

“I hope you like it,” Pepper said quietly. “I wasn’t sure and didn’t want to ask-”

“-I promise, he’s easy to shop for,” you said with a laugh. “He’ll like anything.”

Bucky opened the box to find a leather jacket and grinned. “Thank you!”

“You see,” you smiled at Pepper’s grinning expression.

He went through a mountain of presents when he got to the pasta maker.

“Yes!” You pumped your fist.

Bucky smiled and placed it to the side. “I foresee us all eating pasta for the next few months.”

Tony laughed. “I’ll gladly be a test subject.”

You started clearing up the wrapping paper when Natasha and Sam, both slurred out a yell.

“What?” You looked over at them.

“What about your present?” Sam stumbled up. “I didn’t see anything – _ooh_ , did you forget?”

You rolled your eyes. “I did not _forget_.”

Bucky’s warm hand came up to your arm and you looked down at him.

“I – need to give you my gift in private,” you said nervously.

Tony groaned. “I did _not_ need to hear that.”

Pepper nudged him and you rolled your eyes. “Not that, pervert.”

You turned to smile at Bucky and couldn’t help but laugh at him. While his face was passive with a small smile, his pink ears gave him away.

“It’s got something to do with a dream or, well, a hallucination?” You tilted your head and Bucky’s eyes shot to yours.

“Hallucination?” Steve repeated.

“Listen, I’m all for partying but don’t do drug kids,” Tony said, tone light but eyes worried.

You rolled your eyes. “No, I meant from when I was shot heroically saving Natasha’s life-”

“-I’ve saved your life too!” She shouted.

Tony snorted. “You mean when you got _stupidly_ shot, you goddamn martyr-”

“- we all know I had a difficult first few weeks,” you continued loudly, speaking over everyone else’s voices. They quieted down, looking somber. “I didn’t tell you all but I had a dream, we think, or a vision as Wanda thinks. I saw…something, or rather, _someone_. It’s not clear really.”

Everyone blinked at you.

“What? And you’re not going to let us know?” Clint asked, a little incredulously.

You laughed. “I will, just - I want to show Bucky first.”

“That’s a cop out,” Tony shouted.

“Hey,” Steve said in his no nonsense tone. “They’ll let us know when they want to.”

Tony gave an exaggerated eye roll but moved on to the last remaining gifts. Bucky was ripping through another box when you caught Steve’s eye. He was the only one who knew what you’d gotten Bucky.

‘ _Thank you_ ,’ you mouthed.

He smiled at you.

\--

Four hours, a change of clothes and one empty barrel of Asgardian liquor later, you dragged yourself to your bed and flopped down. Bucky groaned as your legs landed across his stomach.

“Sorry,” you laughed, still a little buzzed yourself.

He squeezed your calf and flipped onto his back.

“So,” Bucky rubbed the arc of your foot and you wiggled closer towards him. “What about that gift of mine?”

His hand creeped up your leg and you smacked it away. “I really didn’t mean it that way!” You laughed at his disgruntled expression and pressed a kiss to his brow. “Hold on.”

You ran to your home office and pulled out a small box from your desk. Throwing yourself back into the spot you vacated, you handed it to him.

“Happy birthday,” you said quietly.

Bucky smiled and experimentally shook the box.

“Just open it,” you nudged him with your foot and he grinned. He removed the top with ease and looked at the grey key that laid there with confusion. “I don’t understand.”

You bit your lip and sat up straighter. “You know how after I woke up, from-”

“I know,” he said, the topic still sensitive.

“Well,” you picked at your cuticle. “I know you said you believed me when I remembered seeing your sister. However, I don’t remember almost anything about what the audio recording from that morning says. I know it’s my voice and I remember something fuzzy but it’s ridiculous right? I know that even Thor said that it’s possible. I still thought I was going a little crazy.”

Bucky squeezed your knee and you nodded.

“I just-” you sighed. “I needed to keep looking into it even after we’d agreed to stop, because it was going to drive me crazy. Sharon let me look through some of Peggy’s old stuff, even though she says she was never given a message for you. I thought that maybe Peggy had left a note, a hidden message, _something_. So after a few weeks of going up with Sharon to a storage unit in Brooklyn, I found it.”

“What?” Bucky furrowed his brow.

You nodded. “It was sandwiched in an old frame. One of Peggy holding Sharon when she was a baby; it had a photo of you and Steve. I guess Rebecca’s message did make sense, it’s _was_ with Sharon Carter.”

“So that’s where you found this?” He picked up the key.

“Yes.” You looked at it. “The only other thing with it was an address on the back of the photo. Sharon said you could have it.”

Beneath the key, Bucky took out an old wrinkled black and white photograph.

“Fifth Avenue,” he said quietly.

“Box number thirty four,” you nodded.

“What was in it?” He asked, his eyes wide.

You shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t think it was right of me to check. If this wasn’t a hallucination – which, I still don’t want to delve into what this means for that - if that was real…then you should be the first to open whatever she left for you.”

“I can’t believe you found it,” he smiled. “Actually, I can. If anyone could, it would be you.”

You grinned. “Thanks. You want to go tomorrow? Bank opens at nine. I don’t think I can go, but Steve’s already promised to go with you if you want.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“I hope it’s not something that’ll upset you.” You brought your hand up to the back of his neck and played with his hair.

“It won’t be,” he said with certainty. “Whatever it is, it’ll be a piece of her I didn’t have before.”

You smiled softly. “I’m glad.”

Soft jazz from those still upstairs flowed through your open window with a cool breeze rustling the curtains. Bucky’s eyes were on the small key in his hand. You settled into the bed, the alcohol still warming you. You closed your eyes and nodded along to the music.

“So, is that it?” He asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

You opened your eyes and looked at him, his eyes light and teasing.

“What?” You said.

“Is that my present? I seem to remember you saying – what was it? I believe it was… _I’ll do that thing you like tonight_.” He grinned, his brow arching up.

“It’s way past twelve, it’s not your birthday anymore kid,” you joked, sitting up.

“Semantics,” he shrugged, imitation of Rhodey almost identical.

You threw your head back and laughed. “I did say that.” You climbed into his lap. Before you could reach for his shirt, he stopped you.

“What?” You asked and he squeezed your hands.

Bucky leaned his forehead against yours and inhaled. “Thank you, iubire. For the party, for the key, for loving me, for everything.”

“Hey,” you caught his eye. “It was nothing, I’d have thrown you a party on a yacht in the Iberian sea if that’s what you would’ve wanted.”

He smiled. “I know.”

“And, the loving you? You don’t ever have to thank me for that.”

You pressed a kiss to his lips and felt his smile through it. You pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him down.

“Happy birthday Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye for the next one! Also, I don't know what it is with me and putting lyrics into my fics - woops?
> 
> As always, you can find me here: havecourage-darling.tumblr.com.


End file.
